nes_nintendostufffandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart 8
Mario Kart 8 is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Wii U, confirmed to be released in May 2014. The game is the eighth installment in the mainstream series, and eleventh overall in the Mario Kart series. Anti-gravity, a new feature for the Mario Kart series, has been confirmed. Bikes, gliders, and underwater driving are also confirmed to return. Gameplay See also: Gameplay in the Mario Kart series Mario Kart 8 combines the elements of Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 with new anti-gravity racing. The game continues the traditional gameplay of the Mario Kart franchise, in which characters from the Mario universe race against each other in go-karts, attempting to hinder their opponents or improve their racing performance using various tools found in item boxes. Returning features from previous installments include motorbikes and 12-player racing from Mario Kart Wii, and hangliders and underwater racing from''Mario Kart 7. New to this series include HD visuals and a focus on anti-gravity sections, allowing racers to drive on walls and ceilings. The game features local and online multiplayer modes for up to twelve racers. A new feature, called Mario Kart TV, allows players to use Miiverse to share clips from their races. The game is compatible with the Wii U GamePad, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Wii U Pro Controller, and the Wii Wheel. The game runs at 60 frames per second, even in two player mode, and Nintendo is aiming to push it to four players. Development Initially confirmed in a January 2013 Nintendo Direct presentation, the game was later unveiled at E3 2013. The 8 in the game's logo was designed to resemble a Möbius strip, as with one of the tracks in the game. Also, Hideki Konno stated that a Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ element might be put into the game, due to it being a common suggestion. Early in development, the idea of using a drill to drill through the earth was considered, but was scrapped for not being as creative as anti-gravity. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Daisy *Toadette *Wario *Waluigi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Rosalina *Koopalings *Iggy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Courses So far, 26 tracks out of a total of 32 have been confirmed, consisting of 13 new tracks and 13 retro tracks, featuring one track from ''Super Mario Kart, three tracks from Mario Kart 64, one from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, one from '' Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, two from ''Mario Kart DS, two from '' Mario Kart Wii'', and three from Mario Kart 7. As with the retro tracks from the 3DS installment, the retro tracks in this game will feature altered sections that incorporate the game's hang-glider, underwater, and anti-gravity features. The game will feature live-recorded music for the new tracks and the retro tracks (excluding 3DS tracks). Nitro courses TBA *'Bone Dry Dunes'https://twitter.com/NintendoUK/status/441982678867648512, a course filled with giant bones and boats. *'Dolphin Shoals'http://mariopartylegacy.com/2014/04/every-mario-kart-8-track-revealed-so-far/, an ocean course featuring Dolphins and Dolphin-shaped rock formations. Retro Courses TBA *3DS Music Park *3DS Piranha Plant Slide *Wii Grumble Volcano